Dragon Ball (Blue Star Universe)
"Dragon Ball: Blue Star Universe" is an alternate Fan Created Universe in the Dragon Ball Multiverse in the future after the events of Dragon Ball: GT, in which Goku leaves with Shenron after defeating the Shadow Dragons and unlocking the actual Golden form Super Saiyan 4. It is different from the main Dragon Ball Universe in that all movies as well as GT actually happened, while the Battle of Gods and Revival of F sagas (along with future creations of Akira Toriyama) did not. It deals with Goku’s training with the Immortal Dragon, training to master the Actual Golden SSJ4 form, absorbing the Dragon Balls to achieve their powers, and his and the Z warrior’s adventures to realize their actual full potential and forms, as well as facing any threats that come their way, to Earth. This Universe also deals with the origins of the Legendary Super Saiyan Form, the original Saiyan Home World, the mysteries of the Golden SSJ, and Dragon Ball SSJ forms, and the whole realization of the Saiyan Evolutionary Chart and Saiyan Origins, as well as other fun stories. The Golden Arc The Shenron Saga At the end of Dragon Ball “Grand Tour”, we witnessed the demise of the ShadowDragons, beings created from the negative energy stored in the Dragon Ballsthemselves since the beginning of the adventures of Goku and his friends all those many years ago. This was thought to be the finalization of the entire story, but it was only the beginning… Young Goku lays on Shenron himself, who flies away into unknown space and the unending greatness that lies beyond, but as to where he is going, this is not known by anyone but the dragon, and all other Dragons like him. It is the Dragon Realm, the location where all the Namekian Dragons reside and where all their wish granting powers come from. It is a place of unbelievable energy and ki, and a place not even the Kais know of, a place kept secret by its guardians forever. Shenron flies at breakneck speed into the heavens. Normally Shenron disappears and the Dragon Balls spread all across the planet, or in case of the Black StarDragon Balls, the galaxy. But this time that would not happen, this would be the last time the Dragon Balls would ever be used on Earth for a long, long time. As Shenron flies fast, he enters space and the grand darkness that awaits. A green portal appears in the distance, as faint as a star, that seems to become bigger and bigger as Shenron flies towards it. The portal becomes wide enough for Shenron to fly through, and then the portal disappears as Shenron and Goku are long gone. On the other side of the now non-existent portal, a whole new reality was seen. Grass grew on every point, grass with morning dew, every so tall and green. The sky was clear blue, with not a cloud in sight. The Horizon appeared as a point eternally away, where the heavens and the earth intersected, sharing their boundaries. Nothing else was in sight, not any person, nor a dragon nor any other living thing, or a dead one for that matter. There was not even a single tree to be seen, just the never-ending grass, and the great blue heavens. Shenron lands on the grown, and his giant body touches the grass, camouflaged in the greenness. He lets young Goku off his body and on the ground, and using his wish granting powers, turns him back into an adult, and lets him sleep, thus letting him finish his long nap so that he is soon fully awake and refreshed to start Shenron’s plans. Shenron flies away, waiting till Goku wakes up, but until then, he goes off into the heavens, to be alone, for now. … Goku then wakes up, yet again, in his adult form, as he was before Pilaf wished the Black Star Dragon to make him young again, although unintentional. Although Shenron would normally grant the wish as the summoner had it imagined, under the influence of the Black Star Dragon Balls, his personality changes. Come to think of it, the influence of the dark energy was the reason all that had happened did happen, but now it was time to set it all right once again. Goku’s eyes open, and he looks around, surprised at seeing his grown body, after going so long with fighting and training in his small one. The sudden realization grows on him, as he jumps to his feet in a moment’s notice after being awake. Instantly, he tries to feel himself move, first his hands and then his feet. He then proceeds to fire a great Kamehameha blast, out of his hands and strait forward it goes. It doesn’t come back, however, adding to the idea that this place never ends. That, however, would not stop him, for when a Saiyan ends up in a random new place, he always triggers his first instinct of testing what power that planet would hold, including the power and energy of those who live on it and the comparison of that power to that of their own. This curiosity is mostly masked by the intense anger of the Saiyans, who as often as this realization, aim to destroy it as well. But not Goku, he’d grown past that story, he had grown past being a blood thirsty destroyer, he was now a savior instead. He, instead of firing another blast, flies into the sky, trying to scan his surroundings, but there isn’t anything of note, the location is truly different than anything a person could imagine, one that does not fill with fear, but its infinite ki. A ki that would empower Goku, more even so than the realm of the Kais. He smirks, and then tries to fly around, hoping to see a sign of life, in this infinite heaven, full of grass. Eventually, Goku witnesses the source of his situation, Shenron, in the distance, and flies to him, wanting answers, as to what happened. “Shenron, where are we! What is this place, and how did I become fully grown again?” Goku, this is the Dragon Realm. My Realm, my World. The World shared by Namekian Dragons, and our home. I have brought you to this realm, for one reason, and one reason alone, for this realm is forbidden to all others, and only a few select people, chosen by the Dragons, have come, or even seen this place.” A wide eyed Goku, amazed by this grand statement spoken by Shenron, looks back at the Dragon’s Eye, with only one thought in his head, “What is that reason Shenron? Why have I been brought here?” “The Same as all others, to become a legendary Warrior, and to attain the Strength of a Dragon itself, and gain all its powers, to become a Dragon Champion. Your training, as that of only a few before, shall begin, right now.” That is how it started, that is how the story of one person, become a story known by species across the universe, eventually becoming a myth lost to time. That is the story of the Champion of the Dragon, Goku, and what it would become. … Find out the continuation of this story, on the next chapter of… Dragon Ball: Blue Star Universe (DB:BSU)! Characters This is a list of major characters and the transformations that are available to them at the end of the story. *Goku: SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3, Golden SSJ4, SSJ5, LSSJ, SSJ7. *Vegeta: SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3, Golden SSJ4, SSJ5, LSSJ, SSJ7. *Picollo: Dragon Form (Used as Base Form). *Gohan: SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3, Golden SSJ4. *Majuub: Perfect Form (Used as Base Form). *Goten: SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3 *Trunks: SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3 *Frieza: Final Form (Used as Base Form), Fifth Form, Sixth Form. *Cooler: Final Form (Used as Base Form), Fifth Form, Sixth Form. *King Cold (Used as Base Form): Final Form, Fifth Form, Sixth Form. *Broly: SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3, Golden SSJ4, SSJ5, LSSJ. *Cell Juniors: Perfect Form (Used as Base Form). *Future Trunks: SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3, Golden SSJ4. Note 1: This list does not include minor forms such as ape forms, nor Super Saiyan 6, which became obsolete with the arrival of Super Saiyan 7 that replaced it. Since only Goku and Vegeta have achieved SSJ6, and both of them later achieved SSJ7, the form was never considered a long term usable one, also because of its un-stableness. Saiyan Transformations Golden Super Saiyan Forms: *Super Saiyan The First Super Saiyan Form is the one most commonly known and the first one achieved in Saiyan Evolution. It requires a Saiyan with a required level of power, a pure heart, and a moment which triggers their most powerful emotion, such as anger or the need to save someone. The Form has green eyes, yellow upward hair, and an aura of the same colour. *Super Saiyan 2 (SSJ2) The next step in the Evolution, Super Saiyan 2 requires more power in the user, and a similar burst of emotional. It is stronger and faster than the previous form, with lightning and more straight, upward facing hair. *Super Saiyan 3 (SSJ3) The third stage is such as to contain as much Ki inside as possible. A massive amount of Ki is needed to sustain it, making it very hard to keep it usable for long. Such large amounts of available Ki is usually found by training in the world of the Kais, which has enough energy in for the form to be kept up as long as possible. The user's hair extends to their backs, the eyebrows burn away, and the forehead appears rigid. This is to allow more containment of Ki and easy flow of that Ki throught the body. *Super Saiyan 4 (SSJ4) (Gold Version) This form is the final stage of the Golden Super Saiyan forms, and the height and perfection of the Saiyan Evolution. Amounts of Body hair sprung out across the user's body, mimicking the long hair of SSJ3, but the actual hair is not that long. This state also needs less Ki but is more powerful. Dark Super Saiyan Forms: *Super Saiyan 5 The Dark Super Saiyan, or SSJ5, is a seperate transformation, but based on a similar idea. The user needs access to Dark Energy that is corrupted, rather than pure energy. The hair becomes a range of colours, from white, to grey, to dark black, and the skin becomes redder due to increased blood flow according to power usage. The form is harder to control and the only place such amount of Dark Energy is found is in the Shadow World. Dragon Super Saiyan Forms: *Legendary Super Saiyan (LSSJ) This mythic state is used only by a few people in the entirety of creation at a specific time, and is lost to stories. The actual method of achievement is by absorbing the Dragon Balls of a Namekian Dragon, allowing the person to use the Dragon Ball's ability to contain so much energy, before breaking. The user gains a green tint, and huge muscles. Speed is also not affected that much since the Balls are used as the alternative method of storing Ki instead of the Body. *Ultimate Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 6 (Ultimate SSJ/SSJ6) Instead of using the normal Dragon Balls, the Black Star Dragon Balls are absorbed, and their abilities are used to enhance the same technique. The user gains red fur like an Ultimate Dragon. If a user is not able to control this power, or does not have the training of an Ultimate Dragon, that user will die in that instant. It is very destructive and entirely evil. Although SSJ5 is dark as well, it can be managed for short amounts of time to a specific goal, this form on the other hand, will take over the user and set them on a rampage. *Blue Super Saiyan/Azure Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 7 (BSS/Azure SSJ/SSJ7) This is the strongest form or state in the entirety of reality, and it literally defies all laws of physics. The only known user is the fusion of Goku and Vegeta (Vegito or Gogeta), as it was created by them. It is was created after the issues of SSJ6, and uses the power of that form in a stable way, by removing all traces of every thought or emotion by the brain. The user can literally not think anything. Since the user has no intent nor goal nor any idea, the Black Star Dragon Balls cannot take that person over, allowing its stable use. If it fails for a second, the user will default to SSJ6. Oozaru Forms: A Saiyan with a tail may go into Ape form if they are in contact with Blutz Waves, and may even go berzerk. This may be stacked with other transformations. *Great Ape (GA) *Golden Great Ape (GGA) *Dark Great Ape (DGA) *Ultimate Great Ape (UGA) *Azure Great Ape (AGA) False/Fake Super Saiyan Forms: *False Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 4 (GT) The Red and Black version of Super Saiyan 4 is created when a person who gains control of a Golden Great Ape form uses that power in their human form. Since the emotional strength behind this form comes from forced anger than comes from animal instinct instead of pure energy, it results in a weaker and different coloured form of the real, Golden, Super Saiyan 4. Mega Super Saiyan Forms: *Ascended Super Saiyan/Second Grade Super Saiyan This form is not reliant on any specific version of Super Saiyan, but results in the user increasing their muscle size to contain Ki resulting in a bulky appearance, and is not considered a real transformation. *Ultimate Super Saiyan/Third Grade Super Saiyan Similar to the ASSJ, but the increase is so much that the user can not move at the same speed, turning the state ineffective, since the body can not hold that much Ki and does not have the proper training in Ki flow. Note: The Transformations are still just ideas and the order of achievement is still not decided. But it will follow theh colours of flame: Red, Yellow, White, Blue (an Idea I had before Battle of Gods, by the way).